1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a convertible.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 42 03 228 C2 describes a convertible roof with a rear roof part that comprises a rear window and two lateral frame parts arranged in front of the rear roof part in the direction of travel of the vehicle. A front roof part that can be moved longitudinally relative to the two lateral frames is guided on these frames. This front roof part can be moved like a sunroof in the lateral guides, and it remains completely in the guides even in its open position. This limits the size of the roof opening formed by the sunroof opening. To allow the roof to be lowered further, the rear roof part is first swung down; only then can the upper roof part that encloses the sunroof open and rest on the rear roof part. A mechanism for this is expensive. This requires at least one additional support of the lateral frame parts relative to the automobile body, here with the B-posts 6 and the C-posts 9 actually two supports on each side of the vehicle, which reduce the interior space and reduce visibility. The opening of the roof into the open position and the closing of the roof from the open position take a great deal of time.